(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery charger having an attached base, and more particularly, to a battery charger in which a wire thereof is extended and connected with a base thereof, thereby enabling the battery charger to be selectively superposed with the base.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 469997, Mobile Phone Battery Charger Having Convenient Portability and Wire Winding, a wire winding device thereof is disposed within a main body of the battery charger, and is observed to have the following shortcomings:                1. A conductive plug thereof is disposed in a protruding manner at a side of the main body of the battery charger, and therefore packaging and storage of the invention cannot be conducted in a regular manner while also occupying much space. In addition, the plug is prone to oxidation from contacting with external and surrounding air.        2. An entire volume of the invention is enlarged because the winding device thereof is directly disposed on the main body of the battery charger. Also, when the plug is inserted into a wall, the weight of the invention is reduced so that a connector terminal between the plug and a power socket inserted into is likely to disengage.        
Referring to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,585B2, Wire Winding Box with Increasing Usable Area, when the invention is disposed at an interior of a battery charger, shortcomings also arise as the aforesaid prior invention: a conductive plug thereof protrudes at the exterior, the weight of the invention becomes comparatively heavier, and the invention cannot be packaged and stored in a regular manner.
Furthermore, in accordance with the inventor's prior invention disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249B1, Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels, the invention utilizes turning wheels and having different diameters, wherein the turning wheels and rotate regarding a same axis as a center of rotation thereof, such that when a signal wire stored in a large turning wheel is released, a lower wire stored in a storage groove at a small turning wheel only drops by a very small distance. The inventor's prior invention is indeed quite useful; nevertheless, the applications thereof are only limited to earphone wire winding boxes.